Green Eyes
by openattheclose
Summary: [DH Spoliers] Her eyes would never leave his life. SeverusLily


**Okay, so I was never a big Lily/Snape shipper--but that bit in HP7 just floored me. So cute, and tragic, and all of that stuff that makes a wonderful ship.**

**So I jotted this down.**

**Obvious Dealthy Hallows spoilers. I REPEAT, DH SPOILERS.**

* * *

_Green Eyes_

Severus always thought Lily had been beautiful, deserving of a place in a famous painting rather than her current state of being constantly alongside James Potter.

Then again, he thought a lot of things about how she was always around James Potter.

Sometimes-because he hated the disapproval in her gaze whenever he brought it up, he rarely did-he'd mention this to her and ask her why she was with him so much. Her eyes, usually so emerald and innocent, would darken, and she'd frown.

'He's just my boyfriend, Sev.'

'Just your...just your boyfr-but you spend all your time around him!' He would argue.

And always, her expression would lighten, her hand on his. 'No I don't,' she'd tell him softly, 'I'm not with him right now.'

* * *

Lily did not ever explicitly say she loved James, both a great comfort and a great pain for Severus.

On one hand, if she said she didn't care about him, she didn't. And yet if she did, and she did so much she kept it a secret…

He never asked, and she never brought it up, noticing the anger in his face every time she even mentioned his name. As much as she was growing to like James, he wasn't worth losing her best friend over.

* * *

Severus made mistakes sometimes. This was obvious, and was a fact that could be gathered from a simple look at him. Sometimes, however, he made greater mistakes than those relating to hair styling. His friends, for one.

Lily hated Mulciber and Avery almost as much as Severus hated James. She'd argue with him about it often, auburn hair framing her furious face, eyes holding nothing but disappointment.

Usually he could calm her down. Usually. Not this time, standing outside of the Gryffindor common room, planning to stay there all night if he had too.

Normally he would've been embarrassed to be faced with the sight of her in only her nightgown, but now he held onto this moment-held onto _her,_ however angry she might've been-like it was the most precious thing in the world.

'I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-'

'Slipped out?' Her voice was cold, her arms crossed. Severus's own face was collapsing in fear and regret, and his words came out stammered and desperate.

'It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you-'

'I don't care about your friends!' He shouted, not caring how bad his statement sounded, 'I just care about _you_, Lily, muggle-born or not, I don't care! I never did! All I cared about was you for years and years and-I _love _you!'

She didn't answer, but she froze, looking shocked and then angry and then shocked again.

'_Love_ me? You can't-even James probably loves me more than you-'

'HE DOESN'T!'

His scream startled them both into silence, and for a moment they said nothing, Lily now looking confused.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled, staring down weakly. 'But we-I mean, we've been at it for years, Sev, and it just…isn't working…'

'No, please-we can make it work! I'll change, I promise-'

Lily shook her head, and Severus felt the remains of his heart break into pieces.

He didn't say anything, but the minute he noticed a tear slip from Lily's eyes, he hated himself, convinced it was his fault for causing her pain.

'I'm sorry,' she repeated, voice muffled by more tears, flowing freely down her face.

She mumbled the password and slipped into the portrait hole.

Behind the portrait, and out of Severus's life forever.

* * *

Lily may have left his life, but her eyes never did. He saw them every time he looked into the face of her son. A son that, in every other way, looked exactly like his father, whom Severus had hated so much. Every way except for his-her-eyes.

Right now he was holding onto her son with all the strength left in him, and he was shaking. He was dying, he knew that. In some way he was comforted by it. Death could not be worse than the painful experience his life had been for so long.

'Look…at…me…' he whispered, grip loosening, breath shorter. He was going to die, but not without seeing those eyes one last time.

He obeyed, raising his eyes slowly to meet Severus'. And only then did Severus stop fighting, only then did he let himself slip away.

He would allow himself to die if his last sight was those beautiful green eyes…

_Fin_

* * *

**Kinda drabble-ish, sorry bout that.**

**Flames will be used to cook marshmellows. :D**

**-Tigeress-10**


End file.
